Our happy Ending
by Fuyu no Yoru
Summary: This is a short story about a princess wanting to "escape". This is my first ever. I don't even know if what I'm doing is right but please comment. This short story is like a love game?


My breath fogged up the window as I rested my head against it. The frost slowly melting as I sighed. Staring at a distant place, I let my thoughts wandered elsewhere. My thought are not of fantasy though, but of demise and schemes. I've learned otherwise years ago that no matter how much you wish and dream, it will never come true like the fairy tales tell. The beauty of those stories are nothing but a curse to me now. Only disappointment and grief comes from hoping. To even let myself think that some...day my prince will...eventually come. It's so vexing! Oh, cursed spite. Why do thee torment me so. Those happy endings will never come true...for me, anyways. I'm nothing but a princess with an empty meaning and existance. I'm merely a word and thing for use in "their" eyes. This damsel in distress will not be rescued by anyone other than me. I've only trusted myself for along time, and I won't let that change now. Only I can save myself. For let my words and eyes be my shield and armor. And bless me, oh goddess of my lands, to let my soul be an everlasting piercing weapon. Grant me this wish and forgiveness, for tonight my goddess, I will make something happen. For thy grace is my witness I will flee from this wretched prison.  
Though I hate being here, I will miss this castle. Its graceful majesty will be no longer be behold in my eyes, but of another. My capturer...I will have the last words. You will not have me! I am not your pet to toy with. The sun lingered in the horizon, as if unsure to go. For it will go and leave me in my own devices. Dertermined and unwavering I walked across the hall. My footsteps echoed againsts the thick walls as I walked as gracefull and posed as I can. I tried to hide my excitement by giving an expressionless face. It worked many times before when I was trying to hold back my tears and weakness. I will not have them thinking I have something up my sleves. As I turned to a corner I felt myself bump into something. I glared at what I thought "it" was and spilled viciously,"What the...You insolent fool who do you think you..." However, before I finished my sentence I found myself staring to an amused face. His gaze drowned my voice. The person was tall and lean. He had a very handsome face and his smile will make any girl swoon head over heels. But for me it gave me a warning chill. He is my capturer...he is...suppose to be my prince. What did fate think when it set this ridiculous plan in motion? I glared at him and puffed at my chest. "I see your still as wild and cold as ever." he chuckled with hidden pleasure. I made a pout and mocked at him. I made my voice as hateful and vile, much more than I expected. His smile widened. ugh...sometimes I hate what I'm becoming but for him I must. To tell you the truth, before when I first met him I once had fallen in love with him. He is a cruel person, but so I have become. His smiled fell when he saw me make a shocked and scared face. I'm turning to someone like him. I knew that but ignored the thought. As quickly as I made that face I made it turn into a clueless and bubbly smile. His eyes searched mine for something. For a moment I saw concern. I know that he too have fallen in love with me, but we still struggled. Let's keep it that way. I greeted him in a lady like fashion and was about to turn away when he grabbed my arm.  
His hand squeezed my arm tightly. He stared into my eyes hungrily and pulled me into unescapable embrace. His lips pressed into mine gently. It slowly turned into a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped mine sneakily and cleverly. My mind went blank. Then I realized my eyes were closed. When I tried to open them, I saw a man full of longing. Our kiss is so perfect, its painful. I knew I had to push him away, however I found no strength in me. My eyes were clouded in tears. I heard a distant moan come from him. No,no,no...stop,STOP... My thoughts were consumed by him and only him. The atmosphere between us intensed. I couldn't tear myself away from him. I felt my heart throbbing non-stop. The heat created by us made me sweat. His hand traced my bare back. It's so hot. I can't anymore! I blinked furiously. I'm hardly wearing anything! Since when did that happen? I looked aroung the room. I'm no longer in the hallway, but in "his" bedroom. My hand felt the soft blanket that covered me. I felt something warm and I knew then it was him. This can't be happening! What time is it? My plan!...I've been planning my escape for months. His deep sexy voice said,"You're up. My princess it's my honor to see you so angry. You know you're very cute when you're like this." I glared at him with deadly poison oozing from it. I'm very disappointed in myself. "I hate you." I whispered in a defeated way. He smiled at me cheeringly. "So, how many times have you ran away?" "Oh please, you know very well." I gave him a sincere and tender expression. I cuddled in his arms, then pinched him hard."OUCH! That's not funny. Stop giggling!" "You didn't even let me escape this time. So I guess we're tied. I won 5 times, you won five times, and then there was a time when..ugh..that doesn't even count." He laughed. "So, What's my role this time?" "There won't be anymore roles. I give up." I laid my head against his chest and sighed. I still love him after all, before and still now. Fairy tales don't come true. It will only happen if you do soething yourself. Happy endings will never come true for me because I don't want it to end yet. We have been playing this roles and games for a long time. I'm tired of running away. Maybe this time we could just be. Those stories are a curse to me because I know that they are some what true. I'm nobody but the princess will be nothing with out me. I'm not just a word. he he he...  
I woke up that morning against a pillow? What the...where is he? I found a note beside me stating: "My dear princess, I believe our game has not ended yet. I know...This time I believe you are the prince. The role of it anyways. So please rescue me. Yours truly." Really now, How romantic. If this is how it is, then I have no choice. Oh cursed spite, why do you torment me so? Still...I wish that fate has not given us such a ridiculous play. he he he..this will be fun. 


End file.
